1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for viscous fluid products such as creams' gels and the like, used generally as cosmetics or pharmaceuticals. The container comprises an external body into which a refill recipient is inserted. The refill has an open interior end into which a closing body is inserted. The closing body also functions as a piston which when manually pressed in an axial direction without any rotation pushes the product towards an aperture situated at a top end of the refill recipient. The user, obviously, is ready with his or her other hand to collect the thus dispensed fluid.
2. Prior Art
Such types of container are well known on the market, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,718 and 5,000,600, both issued to the same applicant.
These prior art devices dispense products, in the form of cream or stick in a disposable manner, by rotating the upper portion of the container with respect to the lower portion. Such devices have an outer body, an inner body, and a seal provided for the containment of the product. The dispenser includes a rod which extends along the central axis, the rod having a lower wall which has an annular skirt which engages an annular projection on the bottom of the outer body. The inner body has a portion of a wall extending radially on elastic tabs which slide on a toothed configuration fixed with respect to the outer body.
The above-described prior art containers are provided with rotary-translating movement and are somewhat complex to realize. Furthermore, they are not simple to use, as one hand is needed to hold the outer body while the other twists the projecting portion of the inner body. Following rotation a prefixed dose of the product exits from the aperture and deposits on the closed top surface of the container, which can only then be collected by the user, as he or she now has a hand free.
Other containers on the market have a balance device on the top surface, such that by pressing on the surface the balance tips and creates internally to the container (thanks to the presence of a pump) a decompression which draws a dose of the cream and causes it to exit.
The principal aim of the present invention is to obviate the above-mentioned inconveniences by providing a dispenser of viscous fluid product having a dispensing action formed by manually pressing on the bottom surface of the dispenser, in particular for cosmetic or pharmaceutical use. The invention is also free of complex mechanisms and thus can be press-formed and assembled very simply, leading to a considerable reduction in production costs.